europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Baktrioi Hippotoxotai (Baktrian Horse-Archers)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: The Greeks and Iranians of Baktria had a significant problem when it came to combatting the mounted archers of the steppe, notably that they had no mounted archers to combat the nomads with! In addition to hiring nomads of their own, the Baktrian kings began to field a professional corps of their own horse archers, taken from local Greek and Iranian stock. EB2: A fast, lightly armoured horse archer unit, the Baktrioi Hippotoxotai are best suited for ranged attacks, but are also effective at running down enemy skirmisher and missile units. Description The Greeks and Iranians of Baktria had a significant problem when it came to combating the mounted archers of the steppe, notably that they had no mounted archers to combat the nomads with! In addition to hiring nomads of their own, the Baktrian kings began to field a professional corps of their own horse archers, taken from local Greek and Iranian stock. These men are armed with composite bows and nomadic-style blade. Their armor is purely Hellenistic, however, being a scale-covered linothorax, Illyrian shield, and Phrygian helmet. Historically, the Baktrian horse archers were not huge in number, but they made up for this with a powerful determination and more armor and training than their nomadic enemy. They can be used as normal horse archers or in a supporting melee cavalry role. ---- Retaining their military traditions, the Baktrioi Hippotoxotai are an excellent fighting force armed with composite bows. Moreover the Hellenic newcomers have brought skilled armoursmiths, who have supplied these riders with high quality helmets and linothorakes, although few horsemen still prefer the local scale armours. Overall the Baktrioi Hippotoxotai are organised into Hipparchiai and as mounted contingents they are capable of entering into battle alone, without any support. Charging Ataktos, or in a loose order, they can pick off valuable targets or completely disrupt an enemy formation. Moreover unlike most of their nomadic counterparts, their superior equipment allows them to hold their own even in close quarters. Historically the Baktrioi have always fought on horseback and their tactics were the rule in Central Asian warfare. Alexandros Megas quickly understood this and already in 329 BCE enlisted 1,000 men into an Hipparchia, which proved invaluable during his campaigns. At the Battle of the Hydaspes River not only these Baktrioi disordered the opposing cavalry, but they also decimated the Paurava chariots. By 208 BCE the Baktrioi Hippotoxotai made up most of the Baktrian army and the protection of the Oikoumene from the treacherous steppes depended on these riders. Usage Excellent medium horse archers due to their high armor and good melee attack. Aside from the excellent ranged advantage of being a horse archer, they can defeat light horses archers in melee combat or initiate a flanking charge towards isolated or unprotected missile units or weakened infantry in battle. Their only downside is how expensive they are in both recruitment and upkeep and that is not mentioning how slow their recruitment rate is (EB2). Category:Units Category:Baktria